The present invention relates to a portable self-contained injector for carrying out perfusions, particularly in the case of road accident victims.
The injection of a biological liquid, an act referred to as a perfusion, is currently still carried out by means of a phial containing the liquid to be injected, suspended from the end of a support about 1 meter above the patient.
The liquid empties by gravity at a rate of flow which can be regulated by what is known as a drop-by-drop device or `drip` which reduces the rate of flow by restriction or compression of the flexible pipe carrying the liquid which is to be injected.
Although this equipment is used in a hospital room, it is however bulky, difficult to move, clumsy and slow to set up and therefore not readily adapted to the rendering of assistance in the field as in the majority of cases of victims of catastrophes or road accidents.
Moreover, doctors realise the basic usefulness of perfusions of biological liquids, particularly water. Indeed, the loss of blood, the emotional shock and the conditions of sanitary transportation to the place of treatment do give rise to systematic dehydration requiring a direct input of water, drinks being inadequate.